1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of fishing reels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Fishing is a very popular sport, enjoyed by millions of persons. Catching fish is found to be not only rewarding and relaxing, but may also provide fresh food.
One requirement for successful fishing is having appropriate fishing gear. Typical fishing gear includes a rod and reel, fishing line, a hook, and a lure or bait. Depending on the fishing conditions and on the type of fish desired to be caught, components of the fishing gear may vary. For example, the type and size of fish may dictate the size and strength of the rod, fishing line, and hook. The size of the fish, the type of fishing line, and the desired depth of the hook may influence the choice of reel to be used. The type of fish to be caught obviously influences the selection of a lure or bait. In addition, the choice of fishing gear may be influenced by water depth, current or flow (if any), sediment levels or water cleanliness, waves, etc.
When fishing, a lure or baited hook is cast into a likely spot, and the fisherman then generally waits for a strike. A strike is a bite by a fish on the hook in response to the lure or bait. When a strike occurs, the fisherman sets the hook and the fish is reeled in. If no strike occurs, the fisherman may reel in the fishing line and may cast into a different spot, may change the lure or bait, or both. The casting out and reeling in actions may therefore be performed frequently during fishing.
One of the many type or variations of fishing is night fishing. This may be done for several reasons. First, fish in general, and some types in particular, may feed more at night. This may be due to changes in temperature and availability of insects on which to feed. Second, fishing after dark may present a better level of comfort to a fisherman, especially if daytime temperatures are high. Third, night fishing may better accommodate a fisherman's schedule, and may offer less competition from other fishermen.
However, night fishing has a drawback in that humans have relatively poor night vision. All aspects of fishing may therefore be hampered by reduced vision at night. The critical casting and reeling in actions may be hampered by an inability to see the reel. This may lead to a tangled or improperly fed fishing line, may contribute to slower reactions by a fisherman, or may lead to difficulty in locating controls on the reel.
There remains a need in the art for improved fishing reels.